


Librarian Ivar x Reader

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Ivar x Reader [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Librarian Ivar, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: @poisonedjoinery Asked: “Hi there😊 I was wondering if I could request a modern Ivar moodboard please? Could it be that he is a Librarian and that’s where you meet him. What it would include and such please? I love your blog, it’s gorgeous💖👑”





	Librarian Ivar x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> You’re so sweet love! Thank you so much that’s such a lovely thing to say! And this was so much fun to do so I hope that you like it! Librarian!Ivar is such a cute idea!

You only needed a book for class, that was it. You didn’t expect to meet the new beautiful blue eyed librarian. He was a bit quiet, having this air of mystery around him and a gorgeous smirk. His accent sent a pleasant shiver up your spine when he asked if you needed help.

  
You started coming to the library more often, not even for school. Most of the time you were there to snag a few glances at the handsome librarian, who’s name you learned was Ivar.

  
Soon enough, the two of you began to talk when you noticed each other with your favorite books. Ivar had actually been keeping an eye out for you, the pretty thing that would come in almost daily.

  
After a week or two, Ivar asks you out for coffee. The two of you sit and talk for hours, learning more about each other and your families.

  
You discover that Ivar is also in college while working as a librarian. He says after college he’ll move on to work in his family’s business, but for now is enjoying the calm of the library.

  
Overtime, the two of you continue to have little coffee dates. Which morph into dinner dates which finally morph into the two of you just dating.

  
Half of your dates when you become official are the two of you just hanging out in Ivar’s (huge) apartment, reading and cuddling.

  
Ivar’s constantly suggesting you books he thinks you’ll like or ones that are better suited for whatever you’re doing in class.

  
“No, your professor is an idiot little dove. That’s the worst book for your subject, and it’s a drag. C’mon, I’m not going to let you fail because that dumbass thinks he knows books better than I do.”

  
It takes time before Ivar trusts you enough to see his legs, but when he finally does it’s because he trusts you with his heart and plans to be with you forever.

  
A few years later, when Ivar graduates college and starts working in the family company, the two of you move in together. And of course there is a massive library in your home, reminding you both of where you first met.

  
Ivar proposes to you in the library he used to work at, hiding the ring in the book you had requested and you were going to pick up. He has to kiss you to keep you quiet so the two of you don’t get kicked out.


End file.
